Sweet Love A Byakuran One Shot
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: In search of Sweets Byakuran comes across something much sweeter. ByakuranxOC Byakuran/Oc Byakuran OC ByakuranOc


Sweet Love A Byakuran One Shot

Byakuran's POV

I smiled cutely and looked around, looking for the one thing that could sate my appetite and I found it.

A Sweets Café.

I licked my lips lightly and adjusted my jacket and went in, I need sweets and time away from Uni and the others. Since I've started helping Uni in the Arcobaleno curse I haven't had much time to myself so I've been looking for a Sweets Café for some sweet time to myself.

The place was called _Sweet Love Café_ and was rather large and busy.

A girl in a maids outfit greeted me and sat in a booth, said a waitress would be with me soon, gave me a menu and left.

Flipping through I stopped on the fifth page and held my urge to drool.

"Marshmallow Lovers Explosion." I read aloud and examined the picture.

It was in a large glass chalice with Vanilla Ice Creams filling the bottom, large fluffy marshmallows lining the sides of the scoops, strawberries in between each marshmallow with whip scream circling to the top where a marshmallow was placed at the top. Nuts sprinkles and TINY marshmallows sprinkled over the entire thing, and not to mention the picture made it look nearly half my arm in length! Just looking at the picture made my mouth water imagine what would happen if I saw it and ate it!?

I was too busy ogling the picture to notice a woman come up to me with a smile.  
"Ready to order Master?" I snapped out of my daze and looked up at her and felt myself want to drool once again but not over the food.

She was beautiful.

She had long strawberry blond hair that went to her waist with a large blue flower in her hair and long bangs that fell gently in her sky blue eyes. She had a gentle smile and wore a black maid's uniform with lots of white lace.

"Is this a Maids Café or a Sweets Café?" I questioned with a small smirk once I gained my senses, she giggled, which made my heart thump, and winked lightly.

"A bit of both actually, now I am Ruka and I'll be your server today. Have you decided on what you want?" She smiled and got her pen out; I showed her the picture of the Marshmallows Lovers Explosion which made her smile widely.

"Our most popular dish, it will be here shortly." Before she left I grabbed her hand quickly.  
"My names Byakuran care to keep me company when you're done?"  
"Well, my shift ends in twenty minutes I don't think you'll be around then." She smiled lightly but I saw a pink hue dust her fair cheeks.

"I'll be here, I love sweets." I smirked lightly as her blush deepened but she nodded and I let her leave.

This Café was named perfectly I must say.

Ruka Mizuko's POV

I blushed when I sent in the order and Lena, my coworker and manager, saw this and grinned widely.

"What is this? Ruka find a customer attractive?" She grinned teasingly.

"More like he finds me attractive, he's cute but I don't even know him yet." I huffed and crossed my arms, she smirked and jabbed a thumb at Byakuran's table.

"Then get to know him, he seems pretty cool and he is VERY hot you should totally go out with him." She nearly squealed and cupped her hands on her cheeks happily, shaking her hips the way she does when she's thinking of something that involves me doing something I don't want to.

I quickly went back to serving tables until Byakuran's order came in and she forced me out there.

Giving the smile my job requires I sat the Marshmallow Lovers Explosion and bowed like a lady which received a sly smirk from the fair haired man.

"Care to join me?" He laid his head on his laced hands, a gave a sympathetic smile and shook my head.

"I can't, my shift isn't over and I-""Of course she can I am giving her the day off and a free meal for such hard work!" Suddenly Lena exclaimed and bumped her hips into me sending me into his seat and into his side. Blushing madly I apologized and sat straight but before I could get up Lena sat another Marshmallow Lovers Explosion down in front of me with a sweet yet sly smile.

"L-Lena!" I protested but she heard nothing of it and ignored me, looking at Byakuran she winked and walked off making me think that they BOTH planed this together.

He grinned lightly and ate some of his sweets and looked like the happiest alive.'

"This is delicious! Who made this?" He said enthusiastically and smiled widely at me.

"Well I didn't make it but I gave the chef the recipe and he makes them." I spoke shyly and ate some myself. He looked at me amazed but grinned and nodded lightly, going back to eating.

After a few minutes of awkward silence we started talking like friends. Speaking of our friends our job, he was apparently a business man from Italy! That was rather cool; he spoke of a few of his friends too.

Some kid named Shou-Chan, though I doubt that's his real name seems more of a nickname to me. Bluebell, a hyper active girl who loves to follow him around and Uni a sweet heart and business partner oh and Gamma her overprotective body guard.

He told me about a few funny moments with them and I told him about some of my friends.

Before I knew it was nearly seven O clock and the shop closes at seven!

We quickly left after I changed back into my causal clothes, a white blouse and blue skirt with some blue slippers. He walked me home, I felt slightly nervous about letting him but I felt oddly safe around him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Before I could speak he quickly leaned forward kissed my cheek and left before I could say a word. It was more of a statement then a question….

And I was glad….

Every day when my shift ended he would be there, he'd order us a Marshmallow Lovers Explosion and we'd talk close to when the shop ended and take me home. Kissing my cheek and saying goodnight and he'd see me the next day every day for one week.

But one day seemed odd….

"Are you okay Byakuran you're acting oddly today?" I asked softly as he walked me home, glancing at me he smiled goofily.

"Now what makes you think that my dear?" He gently rubbed my head making me huff and fix my fluffed hair.

"You've been acting kind of, distant this evening." I explained hesitantly, he seemed surprised that I could tell but he still smiled sweetly.

"I've just been thinking about a business deal I've been handling lately." He explained with his normal smile but it seemed…. Different.

Then, we got to my apartment building.

"I'll see you tomorrow." But instead of my cheek, he kissed my lips.

I blushed brightly but closed my eyes and kissed back; tilting his head he deepened it and pulled my close by my hips. I slipped my hands into his hair and ran them through it gently making him slightly moan before lack of air made us pull back.

"I-I'll be waiting." I managed to spit out slightly panting; he smiled and pressed his forehead against mine with a smile.  
"I am glad." With one gentler kiss he was gone and I went to bed that night giddy as hell for tomorrow.

But, the next day he didn't come….

Later That Night Byakuran's POV

"I'll clue you in just this once m'kay? Uni-Chan wants to protect Team Reborn. In other words she doesn't want Tsunayoshi-Kun's Boss Watch to be destroyed."  
Tsunayoshi-Kun brought out his new power and told everyone to protect themselves for the next blow.

"You can't leave you allies to die…. You're the same good person you always were Tsunayoshi-Kun… But… Take this piece of advice from me. that gauntlet of yours will not be able to withstand a blast like earlier." I smirked lightly and lifted my bleeding hand glancing away.

"Additionally, that blast has incredible precision and if your wristwatch isn't covered, it'll get hit for sure. But if you suddenly decide to protect it, you are going to end up hurt pretty badly…. Like me, here…" I trailed off and started to go back into the air.

"Looks like you're in need of someone to protect you Tsunayoshi-Kun." I sang but Gamma-Kun stopped me.

"Byakuran! Wait! If your Boss Watch gets destroyed then the Princess's Curse won't be able to be removed right!?" He shouted and grabbed my wrist with mentioned watch.

"Ah, I guess you're right. Scratch that idea I guess…" I trailed off.

"I'll do it!" Gamma exclaimed even while on the ground holding his arm in pain.

"Gamma!" Uni-Chan shouted in disbelieve and fear.  
"Even If I took a load of damage from that, if you go you'd be killed instantly." I trailed off once more.

He then stated that Uni-Chan was acting cold to him and believes that she holds no feelings for him, to which she returned that he wasn't over Aria, her mother.

I could not help but snicker at his stunned face.

Then, it came

"Its way bigger than before." I stated as Tsunayoshi-Kun got ready and Gamma jumped to block it.

I saw Uni cry out his name in tears and the Sun Arcobaleno jump up getting ready to use his Present but I jumped and placed my hand on his hat and jumped past him. Flying past Gamma leaving him stunned I used my flames and White Dragons to block it but my wings were instantly torn apart and my dragons cried in pain and my own body was starting to tear apart.

Everyone watched with awe and fear on their faces.

"Byakuran, you?" Tsunayoshi-Kun stumbled out.  
"You can't lose here, that's Uni-Chan's Wish." I smiled even as blood ran down my face.

"No, why!?" He cried out.

I smiled and explained what Uni had done for me, saving me from that endless nightmare I had created.

"This time, it's my turn to protect Uni-Chan's heart." I smirked lightly and glanced back as Tsunayoshi-Kun flew by, absently hearing Uni-Chan call my name.

"Now go Tsunayoshi-Kun. Defeat your father!" I smiled wider when he agreed.

Once I felt the watch break it was announced that Uni-Chan's team had lost and I was falling to from the sky fast.

"Byakuran!" Uni-Chan….

"No way!" Gamma-Kun…  
"Byakuran-San!" Shou-Chan…

Mid fall I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

"Give it your best, Tsunayoshi-Kun…"

With that I hit the ground with a loud thump, groaning on impact one thought, one picture came to my mind.

"Ruka…Chan…" Then I felt darkness over take me.

Three Days Later Ruka's POV

I was walking home, alone now. Byakuran hasn't been to the shop in three days and my worry has gone to anger. He kissed me and never came back I thought it was sleep with you THEN the guy leave you!

I sighed and adjusted my jacket as I came up to my apartment.

I suddenly stopped when I felt eyes on my back, slowly turning around I gasped and my arm went limp making my bag fall to the ground.

Byakuran stood under a lamp post by my apartment building, dressed all in white as always his right hand was banged up and so was his head and his cheek had a small one. Looking pretty beat up he smiled his normal happy go lucky smile and waved.

I felt tears threaten to spill over as a speed walked to him, smiling and opening his arms for me he was surprised when I stopped and slapped him hard in the face. He blinked and rubbed his now red cheek and looked at my near crying face.

"Ah, um Ruka-Chan-""Where the hell have you been!? You liar you said you'd see me tomorrow and you never came! Do you have any idea how married I was!?" I practically screamed but all he did was hug me close and nuzzles my hair.

"I am sorry, I had to do something and well it got a little sticky." He chuckled sourly and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You better explain yourself buddy." I huffed but buried my face in his chest. He chuckled and nodded against my head and pulled back enough to kiss me gently.

Kissing back I held his neck and made the sweet kiss gentler as he slipped his arms around my waist. After a few minutes we needed air and broke apart, he immediately picked me up and took my in the apartment. Unlocking the door with the keys I gave him he slipped inside and took me to the bedroom and that led to more tiring activities and at the end we laid there and spoke for hours more.

He told me everything about him, the Mafia the Arcobaleno even what he did in the past.

And I still loved him, and he still loved me.

And what a _Sweet Love_ it is…..

_ The End_

(Authors Note, that came out slightly sadder than I thought at first. ^^; I hope you enjoy it Kohai of mine!)


End file.
